undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 67
Peter and the rest of the group are all standing in formation, ready to enter the grounds, Peter and Scott at the lead. Peter then grips his sheers and breaks open the gate. They all start to progress into the grounds, Peter aims his bow at one of the walkers that was a maid before this happened, he releases his arrow, but misses the walkers head, instead hitting her neck “looks like you aren’t the best after all” joked Andy “shut up” jokes Peter “I got it” said Scott as he grips his machete, ready for the walker when they come past it. As they continue to walk up the pathway slowly they come to the same walker, Scott swings his machete straight across the walkers head, slicing her head in half “no clear walkers in sight” said Jess as she scanned the area that they where in. “nearly there” said Peter “come ‘on” said Scott as they began to run towards the front door. When they got they got there Peter tried to open the door, but it had been locked “crowbar” said Peter, a crowbar was then passed to Peter by Shannon. Peter then tries to wedge open the door “this isn’t budging” he said “what now?” asked Bow “Scott, take three around the back, Shannon, Kal go round the right side, Bow, Henry take the left side and see if you can get in, whistle if you get anything” said Peter. They then went their own ways. Scott took Olivia, Jess and Andy around to the back, when they got round there they looked for openings but saw nothing, apart from the back door, which was ten foot tall, with brass handles and a wooded framing as well as the door being wooden “nothing” said Scott “go tell Peter what’s happening” said Scott to Andy “sure” he said as he jogged around to the front “we’ve got nowhere to get into the house from the back entrance” he told Peter “okay. We’’’ said Peter before he was interrupted by a whistling coming from the left side of the house, they then ran towards it to see what it was “anything?” asked Scott “sort of, but look at all the windows, they’ve been boarded up…so we’ve three things to look at, one there’s people inside there, two there’s dead or even walkers inside there, or three they’ve left the house and managed to lock it all up so nobody can come inside it, now to me it sounds like there’s dead or even walkers inside cause they would’ve heard us by now” said Bow “that’s pretty good observations there” said Scott in a surprised tone. “Can’t we just break a window or something?” asked Jess “I think we’re going to have to do that” said Scott “but at the back” said Peter. Around the back of the, mansion the group are all standing waiting to enter the house. Scott takes a crowbar and swings it towards the window, as it hits it the glass shatters “clear” said Peter as he looks into the area of the house he then steps inside the house – which has been bordered up on all of the windows, with little light coming into the room that they are in, from the gaps in the wood around the windows. The group all enter the room, which is actually the drawing room. “Look at the chandelier” said a shocked Charlie “this is how we’ll do this. Scott, take Olivia, Charlie, Garry and head to the first floor. Bow, take Henry, Kal and Andy to the second floor, the rest stay with me and we’ll cover this floor, when you’re done checking every room move to the third then the fourth’ said Peter “let’s go” said Scott. As the group went to the area that they where meant to be covering Peter and Jess headed for the main room, as they walked into it they saw three walkers Peter released an arrow from his bow hitting one of the walkers in the head, Jess then took the other two out. “Check over there just” said Peter as he pointed towards the door at the corner, she held the handle and lifted her fire stick ready to kill and she slowly opened the door but the room was empty. On the second floor Bow was looking in one of the rooms and saw a dead girl lying on her bed, she walked over to the body and poked it with her sword but there was no movement, she then saw the bullet hole where she had been killed, she looked around the body and saw a bite mark on the little girl’s arm Bow then looked at her and looked towards the ground “I’m sorry” she whispered. Within half an hour all the floors where cleared and they all gathered back down at the drawing room “where’s Shannon?” asked Andy. Just then footsteps where running towards them, they all had their weapons pointing at the black door, just then Shannon came bursting through “oh” she said as she saw everyone “you might want to take a look at this guys” she said in delight. She then lead everyone down a spiral staircase “it’s like one of those magical passageways” joked Charlie “if this place did have servants in it at one time then they’d have slept at the bottom” said Peter. Then came to the end of the staircase and came along a corridor with ten doors either side of the corridor “they clear?” asked Peter “of course” said Shannon “what’s the big thing then?” asked Jess “come on” smiled Shannon. They walked to the end of the corridor where they came to another black door “black really was in the fashion when this was build” said Charlie “open it” said Shannon to Peter, cautiously Peter opened the black door “oh my God” exclaimed Jess as they saw the store full of food in different bags and containers “jackpot” said Peter “yes!” shouted Scott “there must be a whole years supply in here” not quiet a year, but it’ll keep us going for a while anyway” smiled Peter “we’ve got flour, corn flour, beans, every canned food you can think of” said Shannon “for an old house like this they certainly don’t stay old fashion” laughed Olivia “okay let’s get this food upstairs for now, drivers let’s get the cars to all the exits and get Laura comfy” said Peter as he lifted a box full of food. Peter, Scott, Shannon, Kal and Olivia walk back upstairs carrying food; they then get the front door opened and start to walk back down to the others. Behind the gates the others see them coming “must be safe enough then” said Gareth. Peter then opens the gate “we’re moving the cars up to the exits just for safety, this place looks secure for a while anyway” said Peter “bout time too” said Gareth with a smile on his face, “Scott you secure the gate just with the chain” said Peter “sure” replied Scott as he got into the Hyundai. Peter then drove the bike up the driveway and parked it close enough to the edge of the grass by the front of the house, Shannon drove the Nissan around the left hand side of the house parking it close to the front of the house as well, Kal took the Landie to the back of the house and Scott to his to the front of the house at the left side area and Olivia drove around to the back of the house. “Take Laura into the drawing room and get her comfy Kal please” said Peter as he closed the door of the Nissan “Peter, a word please?” asked Scott “sure, we’ll be in shortly” said Peter to Olivia; they then went into the house leaving Scott and Peter alone on the front step. “What’s’ up” asked Peter “I’m sorry” said Scott “for what?” asked a confused Peter “Earlier I doubted you, and I didn’t think what you did was the right move, leaving the camp I honestly thought that we could’ve stayed but you made the call to leave, and I realise now that it was the right call and I shouldn’t have doubted you” said Scott “don’t be stupid, you don’t have to apologise for having you’re doubts, if I’m honestly I was even doubting myself, but I knew if we left would limit the number of casualties rather than staying there and fighting a lost battle, we could never have killed those walkers, there was too many of them, Jess, Brandon and I should never have left camp if we didn’t then Brandon would still be here and we wouldn’t have had to leave” said Peter “we both no that’s not true, it could’ve been anytime that we needed to leave, the walkers where mounting up to much, it’s like there worse than ever, even hungrier, we’ve both made bad choices I think that’s acceptable to say, don’t you?” asked Scott “me more than you though, but I didn’t regret anything that I’ve done, I’ve only done it for the good of this group, and I pray every night that we are kept safe day after day, this place could be a new chance that we’ve been given, a new card that we’ve been able to play” said Peter “but if we play too much then at one point we lose the game “said Scott “I know, I’m glad that you told me that you doubted me, but you out of everyone here should be able to make the choices as well, just remember we’re a team” said Peter “I know, but you made the right choice, I mean look what we’ve got here, we can settle back down for a while, build this place up again, our only big issue now is getting Laura back on her feet again” said Scott “I Know that but it certainly wont be an easy job doing so…but we’ll manage, like we always do” smiled Peter, he turned around and looked at the house “it’ll do” he smiled. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues